Vacation
by moodygirl6
Summary: Completely disregards S4. The CSI's go on vacation as per the Chief's orders because he believe's they need to do some team building excercise after the events of SnwDy,SooH and CotP
1. Chapter 1

Vacation

Mac had gathered the team in the breakroom to debrief them on what had happened when the Irish mob hit the lab and took Danny and Adam hostage.

Stella, Flack, Lindsay, Sheldon and Adam were all sat around a table waiting for the last member of the team and the bossman. To tell them what was going on. 10 minutes later in strolled Danny looking tired and in the same clothes he had on the day before. Taking the only spare seat next to Stella he prepared for the taunting he knew was about to start.

"Hey guys" He greeted smiling or smirking you couldn't really tell.

"Hey Danno had a busy night?" Flack asked trying to stop himself laughing from the way Danny looked, all bedraggled, hair sticking out in all directions. Shirt crinkledand undone showing his famous wife beater underneath. As soon as Flack asked that question everyone burst out laughing.

"Ya know Flack if I wasn't so tired i'd kick your ass right now." Danny grumbled.

"Cause ya would." Flack said through gritted teeth.

Blushing slightly Danny took off his wrinkled shirt and looked up to find Lindsay laughing along with everyone else.

"Montana?"

"Yeah Danny" She answered managing to get her laughing under control.

"Do you find this funny?"Danny asked pointing at himself. By doing this he made their collegues laugh harder. Standing up he started to walk around to where she was siting.

After working with Danny for 2 years and being in a relationship with him for a further 2 months, Lindsay could tell when he was going to do something to her which would embrass her also. So being cautious she slipped off her cahir and went and hid behind Hawkes.

"Come on Danny. I'm sorry for laughing but it's not exactly hard to go into a closet and find someclean clothes. And you do look really funny."She reasoned.

By now the rest of the team had stopped laughing and were watching the interaction between the two youngest CSI's with interest.

"No Montana. I'll show ya what's funny." He said and his eyes darkened to a colbalt colour.

'Oh shit' thought Lindsay as she took up resisdence behind Stella. She lenat forwardand whispered in Stella's ear."Look at his eyes." Once Stella heard that she turned and looked at Danny's eyes. "Oh shit. Now I see why any girl would sleep with him" She whispered back.

"I know that look and believe me it has nothing to do with sex. He's up to something and I need a plan fast."

Danny stood watching the conversation between Stella and his Montana. Taking a moment to apprieciate how beautiful she is. He quickly thought of a plan and turned to Flack to get him to help.

"...Alright man have ya got it." He looked at Flack and was responded to by a nod of the head.

Slowly they both crept up behind the ladies and grabbed them by the waists causing them to struggle against their grip.

Sensing that she wasn't in danger and knew the arms around her waist made her feel safe she relaxed into his body. Unlike Stella who continued to struggle against Flack.Positioning herself she kicked him right where it hurts, causing him to release her and drop to his knees and clutch at his crotch.

As everyone fussed over Flack they missed the series of stolen kisses Danny placed on Lindsay's neck and shoulders.

Once everyone had once again settled down around the table, where Danny took Lindsay's hand discretely under the table, Mac walked in holding a case file and he was wearing a rare smile on his face. "Sorry about the wait the Chief wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway now i'm here I might as well tell you hy i've gathered you all together. Simple really we are all going on vacation. The Chief feels the team is drifting apart so he's sending us to... how about I not tell until we get to the airport tomorrow. The plan leaves at 1o'clock so be there for 12 noon to be safe." After finishing his speech he made his way to the door "oh and by the way you will need to pack swim wear and comfortable and casaul clothing." Opening the door and stepping out in to the already busy lab, leaving 6 stunned people in his wake.

"Please pinch me to make sure i'm awake." Flack commented so Danny slapped him on the back of his head.

Coming out of shock Stella and Lindsay turned towards each other and screamed at the same time "SHOPPING SPREE!" causing all the boys to groan loudly in disaproval.

As the shift was coming to an end, everyone was anxious to find out what Mac had planned for tomorrow. The boys headed out to Sullivan's to throw back a few beers, whilst Stella and Lindsay went shopping in down-town Manhattan.

Luckily for them Stella had brought the labs SUV she had been using earlier in the day. So they could park anywhere. Pulling up outside Barney's the girls exited the car and walked into the department store.

After they raided the top and pants sections where they came across a few things they liked. Hastily they made thier way to the swimsuit section.

"Stella I really don't need a bikini" Lindsay said to a possessed Stella. Who just shook her head and dragged Lindsay further into the rails. "Now you look through this rail and i'll go go through this one and i'm sure we'll find something which will catch the eye of a certain Italian." Stella said with a mischevious twinkle in her eye, making Lindsay feel uneasy about what was gonna happen, shaking her head at that thought she set about looking at the rail of bikini's.

10 minutes later Stella came back to Lindsay and shoved her into a changing room and handed her a bikini for Lindsay to try on.

Looking at the plain chocolate coloured garment she decided to atleast try it on and calm the shopping crazed Stella. Stepping out of the changing room and looking sheppishly at Stella for her opinion. Stella sta in one of the chairs provided and looked at Lindsay triumphantly. "Now that's gonna deffinately turn a few heads."

"Are ya sure Stel?" Lindsay asked looking down at her figure.

"Postive kiddo now go and get changed so we can pay for this lot." pointing at the baskets of clothing laid next to the chair she had just vacated. "And then we'll go and jion the boys for a well deserved drink."

Across town the boys were well into the third round of beers because they didn't have to be up early to get to work in the morning so they decided to get blitzed and sleep it off on the plane ride to where ever they were going.

"Hey man. How do you think the girls are doing right now?" Danny asked Hawkes who sat across the table from him.

"I don't know Dan. Knowing Stel I think Lindsay would probably have a new wardrobe and shoe collection by the time Stella's done with her." Danny looked worried at this. Taking a rather long swig of his beer he settled himself down to watch the Nicks game which was on the big screen, but his thoughts strayed to thier first night together on the pool table at his aprtment. He smiled goofily at his thoughts causing Hawkes to look at him wearily.

45 mintues later when the Nicks had won the Lakers 72-68 and a couple more rounds had been thrown down thier necks in walked Stella and Lindsay who looked like she had been clothes tortured, when all they had done was go shopping, spotting the boys they made thier way over to find them very drunk and in need of a cup of coffee and a warm bed to sleep it off.

"Montana" Danny slurred. "Show em' ya tatoo they don't believe me that I know that ya got one. I'm telling ya it's on her back" He continued looking Hawkes dead in the eye, then throwing a puppy dog look Danny knew she couldn't resist.

"Hold on one second." Stella declared on and turned on Lindsay. "You have a tatoo?" Lindsay only nodded her head. "And please do tell how Mr Messer over here knows that little detail." Looking hopefully around trying to find a way out of telling Stella about thier relationship she made up a story to 'cover her back'.

"He walked into the locker room when I was changing after doing dumpster duty one day and he must have seen it then ." She explained lieing through her teeth. But the answer she gave seemed to satisfy Stella. So she continued."Maybe we should get these two to bed and then head there ourselves after today i'm glad we don't have to get up early for work tomorrow."

Getting Danny and Hawkes, who were the only ones left because Mac, Adam and Flack had left earlier on, into a cab each, with Lindsay who was taking Danny home, whereas Stella who was taking Hawkes home, it proved to be rather difficult as they kept refusing to leave or they would simply open the opposite cab door and head straight for the bar all over again, so the girls had to start the whole process again.

By the time all 4 of them were in bed it was, well, past 2 in the morning and all were exhausted and were looking forward to whatever Mac had planned for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Vacation

Chapter 2

As the next day came about all the CSI's could be found in a case of Lazitus and hangovers.

Stella was woken by her cell phone ringing, which she barely managed to restrain herself from throughing the offending item out of the open window, finally waking up enough to see it was Mac's name and number flashing on the screen she decided she might as well answer the devil machine.

"Bonesara."

"Hey Stella I need your help with something could you come over as soon as possible?"

Getting out of her warm bed she made her way over to the bathroom to start the shower. "Sure Mac but does it have to be this early, could'nt it have waited until we meet up at the airport?"

"Sorry if I woke you up but it's really important, and I need your help."

"Wow it's not everyday that Mac Taylor asks for help so yes i'll help you. Just one question. Why did'nt you ask anyone else?"

"I did Stel, Flacks not answering, Sheldon is nursing a hangover and I can't reach either Danny or Lindsay."

"Okay okay give me 45 minutes and i'll be over."

"You're a lifesaver Stella thanks. I owe you one."

Once they had hung up Stella stripped off and stepped into the steaming hot shower and get ready for the long day ahead judging by the wake up call.

Danny and Lindsay were woken by Danny's alarm clock shrieking in their ears, reaching blindly for the buzzing machine Danny turned off the machine sending it flying onto the carpeted floor. Leaning back into the bedsheets and the soft body nestled into his side sleeping quite peacfully despite the alarm going off.

"Montana come on wake up." he said in a voice still ladened with sleep making it sound an octave lower. Waiting a few more minutes for her to wake up, when she didn't he leant forward and gently caressed her lips with his, feeling her slowly start to respond he pulled away and looked into her chocolate coloured eyes and brought his forhead to rest on hers.

"Danny." Lindsay said tentively, searching his eyes for something and when she found it only then did she finish what she was going to say. "I love you." When he didn't respond to her she got frightened and tried to escape from the room but Danny had otheres ideas and made his grip on her waist firmer to keep Lindsay from moving. Holding onto her, Danny waited for her to look him squarely in the eye, before he answered her. "I love you too Montana."

Relaxing back into his embrace she smiled softly and reached up and kissed him with everything she felt for him. Feeling him giving just as much as he got made Lindsay smile against his lips, feeling truely more content than she had in a long time.

Breaking the kiss because of lack of oxyen. Lindsay got out of Danny's and headed for the bathroom, when she reached the doorway she turned around. "You gonna join me then?" Walking fully into the bathroom she started to the shower only to here familar footfalls behind her before the door softly closed.

Across town Hawkes awoke to the beginnings of a rather nasty hangover. Carefully getting out of bed and pushing through the desire to get rid of the contents of his stomach, he padded towards his kitchen to get coffee and some aspirin. Once he drained his cup of coffee and the aspirin had kicked in he went back into his bedroom. Shuffling over to the closet he pulled out a suitcase and started to pack everything he believed he needed for this mystery place they were going to.

After finishing that task he went about his morning routine, completeing it without interuption.

As 12 noon rolled around the 4 CSI's and 1 Detective made their way to the JFK airport.

When everyone was out the check in desk besides Danny and Lindsay that is. "Where are they I specifically told all of you 12 noon and look it's now 12:05." Mac fumed as he paced around and kept glancing at his watch and the revolving doors.

It was Flack who dared speak up as they rarely saw Mac in this state of distress. "Mac we both know that any minute now they will walk in laughing and joking and will apologise for being however many minutes late. So just take a seat, calm down this really is'nt the way to start a vacation. He finished by pushing Mac into his vactaed seat, then turned to see the very people they were discussing stroll through the doors and gradually make thier way over to them, exactly the way he said they would.

"Hey guys sorry we're late, Montana started something that just had to be finished." Danny explained.

"I so did not. You started it."

"No you..."

"Can we just board the plane and get this vacation started." Mac said as he started towards the check in desk. Whilst the others trailed behind him.

As the others neared the check in desk they caught the back end of Mac's conversation with the check in attendant. "Thats it Detective Mac Taylor 6 seats 1st class non-stop to Bozeman international airport Montana."


	3. Chapter 3

Vacation

Chapter 3

The team stepped onto the aeroplane in a daze, after finding out the destination of this little endevour, it's safe to say they were on autopilet as they took there seats and prepared for takeoff.

By the time the plane was safely in the air, nearly everyone had gotton over the intinial shock of the now not so mysterious destination, all that was besides Danny and Lindsay who were seated next to Flack who was rambling on about the Nicks victory the night before. Coming out of his stupor Danny turned to an equally shocked Lindsay and whispered in her ear. "Your father better not chase me around the horse paddock again. I swear he was lining up the shot even before I got outta the truck. Oh and don't even get me started on your mother she won't be coming any nearer than 5 feet. I know I have a big appetite but the portions she was feeding me was ridicules. My jeans still feel a little to snug for my liking."

"Aww poor baby, i'm sure that the excercise we've had over these past 3 months has managed to work off that extra weight." Lindsay whispered back.

"I'm not complaining about the excercise, but when your mother gets in her kitchen I swear all hell brakes loose and she ends up cooking for the entire state. Thats where the problem is. I mean your mother is amazing but just leave me alone with her when food is on the go." Danny countered back causing Lindsay to crack up with silent laughter which almost had in tears because of the helpless look on Danny's face.

"Lets just hope that Mac hasn'y spoken to either of my parents otherwise nothing in my life will be private anymore. That isn't what I want from this vacation." She said truthfully in a small voice showing her trepedition.

During the course of their conversation both Danny and Lindsay had failed to notice that Flack had finished his monlogue on the Nicks performance, he started to unintentionally listen in on their conversation. Hearing enough he quietly, as not to disturb our happy couple, unbuckled his seat belt and went to visit Stella, Mac and Hawkes.

"Hey guys. Guess what I just found out?" Flack asked only to encounter 3 confused faces. "Anyway, and before you start with the spanish inquisition Stella this comes from the horses mouths."

"Flack?"

"Yeah"

"Get on with it then."

"Keep your hair on will you Mac i'm getting there. Anyway apparently Lindsay's dad has chased Danny around with a shotgun, and it would appear that our youngest CSI's have been getting some extra excercise." He gestured with air quotes. "For the past 3 months, oh and lindsay's mom cooks alot I think Danny is scared of her and her food. Just giving you the heads up to wear some pants with room in them for expantion." Flack finished. Taking a minute to let this sink in, waiting for Mount Stella to explode.

"That's" Scaring the men surrounding her. "Why we couldn't get hold of Danny after the Luke Blade case, once Mac told him to go home, he obviously got on a plane and flew to Montana the state and person." She concluded with a look of triumph on her face.

"Danny took Lindsay's shift when we got hit by the Irish mob, he said she ha some personal issues to deal with so they swapped shifts. I never would have guessed but Danny had that look on his face."

"What the 'I just got laid face' or the 'I have a secret that you don't know' one?" Hawkes asked as he entered the conversation.

"Both come to think of it. Which is odd as he never looks like that unless he is very serious." Mac replied

"Hawkes not being one to miss out, also through in his 50 cent worth in. " I know when we got to the hospital with Danny and Adam. Lindsay kept repeating daft things like ' he should have never taken my shift' or 'next time he does something like that i'll kill him myself' it was really weird cause i had never seen Lindsay act that way. I didn't understand what she meant so I just let it go, but i gotta say it's about time, it took them long enough."

"3 months I guess we really aren't that receptive when it comes to those two." Flack commented as the 4 of them looked over to find the pair sleeping, unknowingly they fell asleep with their hands clasped together and fingers entwined, with Lindsay's head resting neatly on Danny's shoulder with Danny's head resting on top of hers.

"Alright heres the plan." Stella announced with a mischevious smirk firmly in place. "We're gonna carry on as if we know don't know a thing about their relationship and you Don Flack are going to play the third wheel. I want to see how Danny would react knowing that he has some competition."

"Stel you do realise Danny will skin me alive if I ever thought of Lindsay that way, while I admit she is hot I wouldn't do that to Danny. We all know how protective he is over his Montana." Flack, now worried about Stella's plan, which clearly showed in his voice as it had rose in pitch over the time it took him to realise Stella wouldn't back down from her plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Vacation

Chapter 4

Hesitantly Flack made his way back to his designated seat next Danny. The movement of him sitting back down casued Danny to shift in his sleep and wake up and take in his surroundings. Noticing that Flack was back, from gossiping to Stella and the others, they started to talk about the Giants chances of winning the superbowl again in the forthcoming season. The sports talk caused Lindsay to stir and silent shift so she was facing the window effectively blocking out most of the noise from their discussion

"Hey Dan can I ask you something?" Flack spoke cautiously waiting for Dannys reaction to that simple question using the reaction to that to determine what his answer to the next question would be.

"Sure Don. What's up?" Danny answered becoming more confused by the second as he watched a range of emotions pass over Flack's face.

"The thing is I kind of like Lindsay and I was wondering if ya still had a thing for her."

" Ya know you are so lucky her father isn't on this plane right now. Cause i'm tellin' ya that man would do anything to protect his 'lil princess' as he calls her. Oh and just so you know if her father didn't set ya straight i'm sure her boyfriend would love that job." Danny reasoned with a dark look on his face causing Flack to visibly squirm in his seat and search for the nearest escape route, if the conversation started to rapidly go down hill far too fast for his liking.

Neither of them knew that once they had finished droning on about sports, that Lindsay had woken up and was covertly listening in on everything that was passed between the two men. After suceeding to stifle her laughter of the 3rd time in the space of ten minutes, she decided to save Flack, from any further torture thanks to Danny's words, by fake waking up and stop Danny before he managed to make Flack soil himself in fear of the threats Danny was laying thick, heavy and fast on the poor bloke.

"Heys guys. Whats going on?" She asked suspiciously in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing Linds just asking Danny's opinion on whether or not the Giants will make it two years in a row, but I guesss that doesn't matter as weknow they will do better than the 49er's anyway." Flack announced , but before she could retort the pilot called over the speaker phone that they would be landing in 10 minutes.

"Welcome home Montana." Danny leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"No Danny this stopped being my home a long time ago. My home now is where ever you happen to be." She whispered back, once again getting lost in their own world leaving Flack to listen in again, gathering gossip for the mother's meeting he was sure he would be attending later on that very same day.

Eventually when the plane landed and they had sucessfully located all their luggage, without too much hassel just Flack's suitcase being the very last one to appear on the turn table. Mac disappeared only to return 15 minutes later with two sets of keys and a road map. He decided to announce just where in fact they were going to be staying for the next two weeks.

"Lindsay, your parents have kindly agreed to let us stay with them in the farm house. So that means your driving." Mac said as he delivered the fatal blow on the last string of private life Lindsay had. Begrudgingly she took the keys, inwardlt groaning all the while.

"Hey it's not so bad, I mean Mac said that we would be staying in the farm house which means my dear Montana that you still have your house, which means we will be sneaking away as much as possible." Danny said winking at her.

"I suppose, but to make sure I miss the overzealous welcoming i'm gonna go ride Shadow around the paddock for a while. I'll let Mom come find me. I just need time to think, last time I was here I put away the man who destroyed my life, it's just nice to be back and not worry about seeing the disappointed faces fo my friends mothers faces." Lindsay answered with a slight frown maring her face.

"Come on Montana this vacation starts the faster we get to go rolling in the hay as ya say." Danny replied huskily in her ear causing Lindsay to shiver and moan.

Raising her voice so the others could hear she called. "Alright lets get going i'm sure my Mom will be having kittens if we don't get to the ranch before dinner." Moving back to the first car she opened the door and turned shouted. "Mac."

"Yeah Linds."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Love you too Linds." Mac teasingly returned with a fully amused grin on his face.

45 minutes later the 2 cars pulled up outside the Monroe ranch house, Lindsay got out of the first car and proceded to head towards the barn doors, as everyone looked on wondering what she was doing. "She just wants to clear her head. Last time she was here it wasn't the most happy of reasons." Danny explained as he looked towards the barn and the paddock which even 3 months later the sight and memory of what happened in there still managed to make him shudder.

With Danny at the front of the group they unloaded the cars and marched towards the porch doors. Knocking on the thin screen door, rustling was the only sound that could be heard on the other side of the door, just before a women who looked like an older version of Lindsay emerged with a contagious smile on her face that would put the most nervous of people at ease in her presence.

"Danny how are you?" Beth Monroe asked as she made her way forward to take him in her arms for one of her famous bear hugs.

"I'm fine Beth. These are mine and Lindsay's colleagues. Our boss Mac Taylor. Second in command Stella Bonesara, our resident Doctor Sheldon Hawkes and our legal counterpart Detective Don Flack Jnr." Danny said as he introduced Beth to everyone.

Stepping froward to each of them she repeated the same thing she had done to Danny.

"Well it's nice to finally put a face with the name as Lindsay talks about you all so much when we talk over the phone." She greeted. "Come on then Jackson is inside. The game is on so I woudn't put much on a greeting just yet. Lets get you all inside and settled down in your rooms. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes so that should give you some time to unpack and get settled in. Danny be a dear and show them where the everything is stored." Beth rabbited on as the team entered the house and made their way upstairs following Beth as she showed where each of them would be staying, before going back downstairs to check on her pot-roast.

"Okay the bathroom is the last door on the left, towels are in the closet opposite." Danny explained as he showed them where everything was.


	5. Chapter 5

Vacation

Chapter 5

Meanwhile over in the barn, Lindsay had just made her way over to the wall and pulled down her saddle, walking over to Shadow she set the saddle on his back, after making sure that it was fastened properly. She led him out of his stable and into the main part of the barn before mounting him and taking of towards the paddock, scaring Don as he had gone back to haul the rest of Stella's bags into the house.

"Shit Linds ya scared me. Watch where your goin' on that thin would ya." Don said holding onto his heart which was beating like mad thanks to Lindsay's inpromtu scare.

"Oh do shut you big woss, Shadow just wanted to say hello. Anyway i'm gonna take him out so he can stretch his legs." Lindsay called over her shoulder as she trotted away from a Detective would had been scared whitless for the second time that day but certainly not for the last.

As she neared the paddock gate she leant forward and urged Shadow into a canter and sailed over the gate, before slowing down and leisurely made her way around and over all the fences set out. The longer she spent just relaxing and getting back into the familiar rythm of riding Shadow, the more she noticed the feelings of anger guilt and greif wash away and be replaced with a calm only Shadow could coax out of her. As she drew closing to the gate she came to hault when she noticed she was being watched. Lindsay dismounted Shadow and removed the saddle to allow him to roam free in the confines of the paddock. After placing the saddle on the railing she sauntered over to Stella to find out what was up as Stella was waving her over excitedly.

"So whats got you worked up then Miss Gossip?" She asked teasing the other woman.

"Nothing really just had to get out of the house there was too much testosterone flying around in the lounge and I asked your Mom if she needed any help, which I was then ushered out of and told that I wouldn't have to lift a finger while I was here. So that leaves you kiddo." Stella replied not to happy about being teased when she had so much more she could tease Lindsay with.

"Yeah thats what happens when you go into my Moms kitchen to try to cook something, I think the only time she has ever let me or my brothers into the kitchen to cook is if she was ill or if Grandma Kate was there." Lindsay explained chuckling at the look on Stella's face.

"Well atleast we won't have to suffer from Don's cooking then as he can burn water." Stella reminisced causing Lindsay to break out into fits of laughter. "It's true he invited all the team over for breakfast one time and we were all sat around watching one of his many dvds and all of a sudden the smoke alarm starts to go off and being curious campers that we are went into the kitchen to find him, one pan and burn water. I don't think I have seen something so funny since Danny falling into a dirty nappy when he was on dumpster duty. Danny and Aiden didn't leave him alone for weeks, and we still find notes on aprils fools about Flack." Stella managed to choke out through peels of laughter also. Once they had sufficiently because as soon as they looked at the other woman they went sprilling back into fits of outrageous laughter.

"Come on then tell me, why haven't you been inside yet?"

Choosing her options carefully, Lindsay could A: tell her the truth or B: that is make up a completely bullshit story up and hopefully Stella would buy it and in the process lie to her find twice in the space of two days. After a minute of carefull consideration she decided lieing to Stella wouldn't be one of the best things to do right now, she opted for option A as it most likely lead to less questions later on.

"I don't think my Mom has really forgiven me for leaving Montana. She has this screwed up reality thing going on, that once the trial was over I would move back home, get married, have kids and become an exact replica of what she is, but don't get me wrong, my Mom is an amazing person and I love her too bits at some point you have to draw the line. So things have been a little awkward, to say the least since the last time I was here. When I came back for the trial I honestly think that my Mom expected me up sticks and leave behind my life in New York. I changed whilst out there and now I prefer the skyline to wheat fields. Don't tell Danny I said that. Daddy stills thinks of me as his little girl that needs protecting and won't let any man near me. Right now I am willing to bet that he's cleaning his gun and Mac, Don and Sheldon are scared shitless of him." Lindsay said chuckling alond with Stella thanks to that last comment. "I just wish that she would see that i'm never gonna be like her. I can't stay at home and do nothing all day that would just drive me more mental than what I am already."

"Well you got the mental part correct. Seriously though kiddo if you ever need anyone to talk to just come and find me i'm sure I can make room in my buy schedule of sleeping and tanning." Stella replied.

"Montana come on your backside in this house I can smell food and i'm scared." Danny shouted from the porch while grinning at the two woman who stood next to the midnight black horse. Lindsay threw her head and gave a heart felt laugh at Danny's expense.

"What is all that about? I've never heard Danny speak ill about food. Thats something I thought I would never see. What have you done to him?" Stella looked dumbfounded at Danny's retreating figure.

"I'll tell you later Stel? Or maybe my Mom eould just show you whats got him so scared." She answered whilst they made their way back up to the ranch house and into a situation which would mean embaressment for 2 CSI's and 1 Detective.


	6. Chapter 6

Vacation

Chapter 6

Beth Monroe flying through the door and pulling her daughter into her arms and trying to crush her in one of her famous bear hugs intercepted reaching the porch Lindsay and Stella.

"Oh baby girl, we missed you so much these past 3 months." She said pulling back to get a good look at her daughter. "So when Mac Taylor called and said that the police chief had scheduled for your team to go on holiday, and he asked if it was alright if you all could come here, your father and I immediately said yes. Any chance to see you and that man of yours again." Beth rambled on informing them.

"I missed you too Mama. Where is Daddy? I haven't seen him yet, and I really do fear for the boys. You know how Daddy gets." Lindsay asked her Mother with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I think he's still in the lounge watching the game and they are all in there with him and Jack." Beth replied.

"Oh no he isn't. He actually kept that name. It's a gun for chuffs sake. You know what i'm not even going to get into this argument. So me and Stella are going to rescue the boys." Lindsay called as she made her way through the porch door and into the hallway leading to the lounge.

"Okay darling tell the boys that dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." Beth answered as she parted ways with them and made her way back into her pristine kitchen.

As they made their way down the hall they could here the match commentator blaring from the TV. "Come on Stel, I don't think it's wise to leave the boys in a room with my father when the games, because that's when he's taken a liking to cleaning his gun during that time." Lindsay clarified as they made their way through the door and into the main living area of the house.

Rounding the corner the scène before them sent the women into eye watering stitches of laughter as they tried in vain to contain their laughter.

Mac, Hawkes and Don were all seated on the couch but had managed to squash into one corner trying to get as far away as possible from the burly man and his gun. The first known as Jackson Monroe and the latter called Jack. As Jackson started the wave around the barrel as the 49ers received a crap called by the referee, the men started to try and shift their bodies even further into the corner of the couch.

Whilst Mac, Hawkes and Don were becoming increasingly paranoid each time Jackson waved the gun barrel they shifted so they were even more uncomfortable on the spacious couch opposite Jackson Monroe, Danny sat next to Jackson with no hesitation and looked as if he had been sitting there all his life.

Sensing the arrival of Stella and Lindsay he turned to face them to find them cracking up at the displaying the other men in the room were putting on. To find 3 grown men who work with guns every day to a bunch of nervous wrecks, soon had Danny following the girls example.

Eventually once Danny, Lindsay and Stella had calmed down enough to regain the power of speech and managed to sit down without breaking anything, whilst trying hard not to crack up again each time they looked at each other.

"Hey Daddy." Lindsay said effectively drawing Jackson's attention off the football games and onto his daughter and in the process making him put down the gun pieces and turn towards his youngest child.

Getting up out of his chair Jackson walked across the room and pulled his daughter into a long hug.

Mrs. Monroe bellowed exuberantley"Dinner is ready" dropping his daughter Jack ran straight into the kitchen. "Yours is the one at the end of the table," she said happily to a blinded Mac who had only just had time to adjust to the glimmering from the kitchen before being ushered to his seat.

"Don't worry Mac your eyes will get used to the gleam" said Jackson with half a smile on his face. "So Lindsay how is the big bad world of crime fighting going. Have you had any more thought's about coming home?" said Beth pressingly.

"Well last week I got shot at and so did Stel' and then I had to go investigate a double homoside so nothing too interesting" said Lindsay to a now dazed Beth who apart from looking worried looked astonished that her little girl had done all this when the most Beth had done was skinned a rabbit in which they would be eating tonight.

"Don do you like your room? Is it clean enough if its not I can go around and make it better" said Beth who stared at Don as if to say that she was doing it anyway. " No no no its fine" said a worried Don who was rubbing his back from slipping on the laminated flooring that has been dusted in the bedroom.

"Right then all tuck in" said Jackson followed by a sharp "Ow woman stop fussing and let the kids have there food they must be hungry from all that flying and your not helping. No eat your own" as everybody stared at a now exacerbated Jackson as he returned back to his food and carried on eating.

Over dinner all Beth used as a conversation piece was about how Lindsay should move back home, become a real housewife. To which Lindsay kept mumbling to Danny "If I ever become like my mother promise me you will shoot me" all Danny did was place a half smirk on his face every time he was asked by any of the group who sat round the table inquiring about his and Lindsay's conversation was about.

"God Beth that was great" said an already full up Don. Danny said under his breath to both Mac and Lindsay which made them both with grin almost replica's of the one which appeared on his face "Watch the expression on his face when he finds out that that's only the start"

"No darling that was the first course there are plenty more"

The smile that had been beamed across his face had turned into a worrying look as all the group members looked at Danny and he remarked " Now you know my fear is not unfounded." and smirked as the group then turned away and looked at the little women who was now rushing round the table collecting dishes and cutlery.

"Well I don't think I can take much more feeding" said a stuffed Mac who was still following Beth around with his eyes "Well there's plenty of food and it needs to be eaten" said a scowling Beth who did not look amused by the groups reactions to the gut busting meal.

The conversation of Lindsay's new career had cropped up several times thanks to Beth who was bugging the team at every chance for information on. After the 4th course Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Flack who had been keeping surprisingly quiet throughout the meal. All had fail to eat Beth's cooking and had retreated to their own private conversation about the previous case they had before they left which Danny soon began follow which left the 1 remaining member of the group who was soon after Danny to throw in the napkin and joined the rest of the group in the conversation.

Jackson finished off the rest of the meal along with Beth and once they had finished they were all once more emerged in conversation as the men made there way into the lunge to watch the last quarter of the second half, whilst the women cleaned up the bombshell that had hit the kitchen in the form of dirty pans, plates and cutlery.


	7. Chapter 7

Vacation

Chapter 7

Once the men were safely out of earshot the girls proceded to gossip about the daftest of things before the unmistakeable sounds of footsteps on the stairs echoed into the kitchen causing the women to turn around and face the cause of the sound. Once the footsteps had to come to hault a little girl no older than 7 came into view hugging a minature version of shadow to her chest with one arm whilst the other was used to rub sleep out of her eyes.

"Grandma, I can't sleep it's too noisy Papa keeps shouting sat the TV again. He woked me up." Little Lizzie Monroe complained as she came into the middle of the kitchen and stood in front of her Grandma not noticing the other two women in the kitchen also. Whilst one stud in shock staring at the little girl the other had tear filled eyes as she gazed at her daughter of the first time in 2 years. Once Stella got over her shock and took a good long look at the little girl in Beth's arms she noticed she was the spit of Lindsay. Turning to Lindsay all she got was a tearful face from her colleague which confirmed all her suspisions of who's the child was.

"I know sweetie but it's football night and Papa is always like this so how about I make you some warm milk then Mommy can put you to bed." Beth cooed to her grandaughter. At the word mommy, Lizzie lifted her head off Beth shoulder and peered around the room before her eyes landed on Lindsay just before she squealed out "Mommy!" Leaping out of Beth's arms she immediately wrapped her arms around Lindsay's waist and clung to her. Lindsay bent down and scooped Lizzie up into her arms and twirled her around making her laugh and cling to her even tighter.

"Hello baby. How have you been? Have you been good for Grandma and Papa." Lindsay asked looking her daughter in the eye.

"Yes Mommy. I helped Papa in the wheatfields this morning he let me drive the tractor when we came back. It was so cool. I wish you had been there." Lizzie answered with excitement dancing in her eyes, the same which danced in Lindsay when they got a break in a case Stella noted.

"Well guess what?" Lindsay asked the grin on her face threatening to split her face.

"What Mommy?" Lizzie said with an identical grin on her face.

"I'm staying here for two weeks." Lindsay motioned by sticking up two fingers, and laughed when Lizzie copied her. "Then when I go back to New York i'm going to get your room sorted out and then your going to come live with me. How does that sound." Lindsay asked the little girl who was now bouncing about in her arms once her Mum had finished her little speech. When Lizzie continued to wriggle around in her arms Lindsay placed on her on the ground and bent down to her level when Lizzie motioned her to do so.

"Can I go tell Papa please Mommy?" Lizzie asked shyly.

"Course you can baby girl, but be careful Papa has his gun out cleaning it." Lindsay called after Lizzie as she ran straight in the lounge.

"Otay" Lizzie called back before she disappeared around the corner.

"Come on Linds spill. Cause i'm sure I just saw a little girl the spit of you run in here." Stella asked turning towards Lindsay once Lizzie was out of the room and Beth had left to go give her the warm milk.

"I had Lizzie and Todd when I was 23. When they were both about 5 or 6 months old their father Austin took Todd out to go get some milk and I had Lizzie at home because she was asleep whereas Todd was wide awake and I was hopeing the car ride would sooth him to sleep. What I didn't pay attention to was Austin had drinking before he got home, and then I sent him to the store I had no idea that he had drunk that much and on the way back he ran a red light and ended up in a ditch with with my little boy dead. The EMTs pronounced Todd dead on scence and Austin was Charged with DUI and has 3 years left on his sentence." Lindsay finished as her body was wracked with heartfelt anguished cries, that ripped through Stella as if they were her own. Gathering the young woman in her arms she let Lindsay cry out all of her hurt and anger which she had kept locked away for 7 long years.

"Shh kiddo. I'm sorry. So sorry. If I ahd known I wouldn't have asked. Shh." Stella whispered gently into Lindsay ear trying to calm her.This was only the second time she had ever seen Lindsay cry and it hurt her to know that this kind, loving and amazing person has had to deal with so much tragedy in her life.

"Thanks Stel it's been a long time since I have been able to talk Todd. This has just lifted a heavy weight off my chest. I hate lieing to you guys so this just makes everything that much easier" Lindsay said as she gradually calmed down from the tidal wave of emotions that assaulted her.


	8. Chapter 8

Vacation

Chapter 8

"Papa, Papa guess what Mommy just told me?" Lizzie announced as she bounded into the lounge and jumped onto Jackson's knee.

"What did Mommy just say Princess?" Jackson questioned as Lizzie curled up into his chest.

"Mommy said that she's staying for 2 weeks." She motioned with her fingers mimicing Lindsay from earlier on. "Then she said that I get to go live with her in New York"

"Hey Dizzie Lizzie. How ya been." Danny greeted the little girl trying to stop her from spilling Lindsay's secret before she even had the chance to explain it to everyone.

"Danny" Lizzie squealed as she scrambled over Jackson's lap and jumped into Danny's waiting arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"Hey Lizzie. How ya been? Been chasing any chickens lately?" Danny asked repeating his earlier question. Loosening her grip on his neck she leaned back to look Danny in the eye.

"No I haven't been chasing any of the chicken lately." Lizzie said as she pouted and put on her 'i'm so innocent' smile on her face.

"Right, course, I believe ya." Danny said looking at her skeptically.

"Danny"

"Yes Sweetie"

"Will you and Mommy be at Mommy's house in New York when I go there." Lizzie asked whilst running her fingers over his 2 day old stubble.

"Maybe. Do you want me to be there."

"Ofcourse." She answered almost immediately.

As they chatted Mac, Don and Hawkes watched the interaction between Danny and Lizzie closely. All 3 of them were in shock as they had never seen Danny act this way around a child before and anytime they had seen him with a child he had been quite scared and frightened of what a child could do, but now her looked completely in his element with this little girl that appeared out of no where. He looked like he was just talking as he would to his own child.

As they listened to their conversation it became pretty clear who Lizzie's Mom was as she looked like a minature replica of her all they way down to the hand gestures she made when she talked. When they heard Lizzie's answer to Danny's question, they all turned and looked expectantly at Danny, wondering exactly what his answer would be, if he was going to try and weedle his way out of the conversation, but they were pleasently surprised by his answer.

"Well then I guess your stuck with me." Danny answered, which made Lizzie throw her arms around his neck and squeeze tightly again.

All 3 men turned and to look at Danny like he was the Lockness monster, with shock written across every feature on their faces. After some semblence of control over his emotions, Mac craned his neck to to try and gauge Jackson's reaction to Danny's admission, when he caught a glimpse of Jackson's face all he found was a huge grin set in place on his age worn face.

"Ugh Danny. Who exactly is this? She looks really familiar." Hawkes asked the question hoping to get some answers to the questions that were rapily forming in his oversized brain.

"This little lady here is Lizzie." He said. Looking over to Jackson for permission to carry on. When got a slight inclination of the head did he continue. "She's Lindsay's 7 year old daughter"

"Wow." Whispered Don as he stared continualy at the young girl sitting serenly on Danny's lap as they carried on their conversation oblivious to the other people surrounding them.

Leaning over Don held out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi i'm Don Flack and I work with your Mommy and Danny." He extended his hand into Lizzie's reaching zone. Lizzie just cuddled up further into Danny and tuened to whisper into his ear. "Is he the 1 who fell down the stairs and spilled coffee all over his brand new suit."

"Yeah he is kiddo." Danny whispered back.

"Hi" Lizzie mumbled from where she had curled herself into Danny's chest.

"Okay I guess you are shy then." Don asked in a soothing voice trying to coax the shy little girl into talking to him.

Lifting her head from Dannys chest to look at Don to give him the glare he had only ever seen grace Lindsay's feature's when interviewing a suspect they knew was guilty, but they couldn't place at th scence during the time of the murder and yet they knew without a doubt that he did it.

"Don she's abit shy when meeting new people, it takes a few days to get comfortable around you but when she does get ready to be pranked." Lindsay said as she walked into the lounge and was followed by Stella and Beth.

After seating herself next to Danny so she could be in contact with her daughter. All the occupants turned to look at trio seated on the sofa. "So Lindsay." Mac started but couldn't find the words to continue.

"You wnat to know, why I didn't tell you I had a daughter?" Lindsay asked as if reading each of the mens minds.

"Before I came to New York, I was married to a guy named Austin, we dated throughout our senior year at high school then throughout my time at college. right after I finished college and gotmy diploma we got married. Then 6 months later I found out i was prgnant." Pausing to let this new information sink and allow the 3 men to process it. " What really got me though was the fact that I was pregnant with twins. I don't anything could match that feeling." She said as she drifted off once again, remembering times when things seemed alot simpler to her.

"When the twins were about 5 months old, there was this one night where no matter what I did Todd just didn't want to settle, where as Lizzie dropped straight off as usual. So instead of risking Todd waking her up I asked Austin to take him for a drive in the car and to pick up a few things from the grocery store. I failed to notice that Austin had been drinking and only when he had pulled out of the drive way did i notice the 8 empty beer bottles littered around the coffee table. About 20 minutes later my pager went off saying there was a road traffic accident and Austin and Todd had been involved. When I got to the scence I was told that Austin had run a red light and because of that a lorry had collided with the back end of the car. The lorry collided with the side where Todd was strapped into his carseat. Paramedics said that Todd died upon impact." Lindsay recounted as she reduced herself to sobbing into her mothers shoulder, who had moved next to Lindsay some time during her monologue.

Knowing that her daughter didn't ahve the strength to finished this painful story twice in the space of an hour Beth finished explaining for her. "Austin got charged with drunk driving and manslaughter. They said he got 15yrs, but that was not unless he gets out for good behaviour."

"Lizzie doesn't know that Austin is the readin that she doesn't have her brother here to play with her. She thinks that Austin left when she was a baby and that Todd died in his sleep." Jackson clarified.

Once Lindsay had regained control again, she gathered up Lizzie from Danny's chest where she had fallen asleep listening to her mothers voice, soothing her into the land of dreams. Standing up Lindsay walked out of the lounge and up the stairs and inti Lizzie's room where she placed Lizzie back into her bed. Tucked her in and just watched her for a few minutes beofre placing a delicate kiss on her forehead and leavind her daughter to sleep on in thge land of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Vacation

Chapter 9

As the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the darkness of the night took hold of the sky, a lone figure sat beneath the tree that had been told so many of this persons secrets over the years that if it truly was alive a book would've been published years ago. Alas not though as the lone figure sat and once again became the confidont of this scared child of the earth. We begin to see the real Lindsay Monroe the one who doesn't need to hide behind the mask she had so dutifully erected around herself and heart the moment she came to New York and only in the comfort of her apartment had she had the courage to drop it and let go of the pretense she struggled everyday to uphold, in frontof her coworkers who unknowingly had slowly started to break down those barriers piece by piece everyday, but none more so than a blue eyed detective you made an ass out of her in front of her new boss by telling her to call him 'Sir'.

As time went on for Lindsay the outside world and the became nothing more than a semblance of reality as she chose to it and focus on the memories that plague her dreams and try to find some in her thoughts and be able to put it all behind her and move on to the life she had always wanted.

Looking up to the stars their right in the centre of the sky sat plonked her star which she believed that her friends had become to watch over her and guide her through her life and it's decisions. Staring at the star she started her tale of finding herself again with the help of a cocky boy from Staten Island. "Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but I finally did it like I always said I would. I dug up my roots here in Montana and moved across the country to the one place I was always fascinated with. New York, gosh I wish you were there with me the day I moved. Things have never been the same since you guys left. Although I did get married here back home and had two beautiful children a little girl named Lizzie and her twin brother Todd. Then fate struck again and took my baby boy away from me, I married Austin Spencer by the way, fat lot of good he turned out to be, wrecked my life just when I had finally found peace within myself. He's now spending 15 years in jail for drunk driving and manslaughter." Lindsay said whilst she looked up at her star with the tears sliding unchecked down her cheeks. Shifting her weigth until she was laying down on the soil and facing the stars she had studied so valiently when she was a child trying to find a distraction from the apin she felt and yet now she realised that nothing could ever distract you from the pain of losing your best friends and being the only survivor of such an atrocity.

" I'm so sorry. Here I am living the life tht all of us should have had the chance to live. I wish you could have met Lizzie, you guys would have been her Godmothers, mind you that would have been another reason for you to spoil her rotton. Tonight I told Lizzie that when I go back to New York that she gets to come with me." Sighing Lindsay stopped and just took a moment to remember all the laughs and memories she shared with them.

As the sky got darker and the moon became brigther in the sky, and the stars started to become overshadowed by the light of the glowing circle suspened in the sky. " Lately works been tough,the labs safe got broken into and the Cocaine that was seighed earlier on that day was stolen, then Danny and Adam were taken hostage and tortured and were beaten pretty badly. Danny took my shift so that should have been me in that warehouse, but he decided that he would let me get some more sleep, then he ended up with broken fingers. Bad things just happens to the people who I love I mean look at you guys if you weren't my friends then you would be alive, sometimes I just wish I had died along with you and I wouldn't have to go through the motions of living knowing that you wouldn't get to do half the things that i've done."

"You've probably had enough of me moaning to you so I gonna go in and try to get some sleep. I love you guys, i'm sorry you aren't here to laugh and joke about just like we did everyday back when everything was so much simpler and childlike." Lindsay finished as she got up from the ground in front of the Oak tree and brushed off the dirt and grass of her pants and back, so she could make her way away from the tree into the house and leave it as if she never came to have a chat with some old friends about times gone by.

The retreating figure slowly dragged her feet toward the comfort of her childhood home and into the safety of the familarlity of the house and it's contents. Where as the old Oak tree stood resolute and tall, with a new chapter commited to memory of the life of Lindsay Monroe.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun dawned over the horizon and the guest on the Monroe Ranch were finding it hard to shake off the last tendrils of sleep before, the renewed energetic Lizzie pronounced her arrival, by mercilessly waking them all up before they could waste half the day, indoors, in bed.

Downstairs Beth Monroe was found once again in her pristine kitchen free from the debris from the meal the night before. Beth was a simple woman who by any means would protect her family so when a man, who she hadn't seen for over 7 years, appears in her kitchen she immediately went on the defensive.

"Austin" Beth squeaked out as she backed away from the screen door and further into the hallway.

"Hello Beth." Came the reply from her estranged ex son-in-law.

"What are you doing? How did you get out? I thought you were locked up for another 4 years?" Beth rambled on as he steadily advanced on towards her, effectively trapping her against the wall.

"Nah, I got early for good behavior. Is Lindsay here?" Austin questioned as he pulled away from her and strolled back down towards the kitchen which by now nearly the whole household had filed into, waiting on the monumental breakfast that Beth had cooked up.

"Austin!" Beth called after him, as he entered the kitchen to be greeted with a very angry Jackson Monroe who had been reacquainted with his trusty shotgun, after he heard his wife's conversation at the front door. Beside him he had 3 very angry CSI's and 1 very furious Detective.

"You son of a bitch, get outta my house and off my property before I do what I should have done years ago." Jackson fumed, as his grip on the shotgun got tighter so that his knuckles had turned white.

"Hello Jack, how've you been?" Austin greeted as he took a seat at the table, as if he was part of the family again, as if no time had passed and he hadn't caused a major heart ache to the man before him.

Danny, Hawkes, Mac and Don had yet to put their guns down, as they each observed the bastard before them. Austin Mason was tall, not that different in height to Don, but he had the same sort of shape Danny had, wedged, wide shoulders and slim hips, all thanks to the years of playing quarter back. He had dark brown hair and in some lights it almost looked black, his eyes held a sort of feral look, that one can only gain after being in prison for x amount of years. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in over a week, giving him a scruffy almost homeless look. He was wearing the same suit he wore the day he was sentenced in the courthouse downtown, it appeared as if he had only just left the prison and came straight to the Ranch to cause even more heartache.

"Get the fuck outta my house before I make it very hard for you to procreate ever again, now!" Jackson shouted to the man polluting the atmosphere in his home.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Could you just make sure that Lindsay gets this please?" With that Austin turned and left the same way he came, leaving the men to calm down and stare at the letter he had left on the table.

Muttering to himself Jackson sat down, but left his shotgun resting against his chair leg ready, if that scum bag decided to make another appearance.

"Calm down everyone, just take a seat and I'll get breakfast going again." Beth said as she regained her ability to speak. Tears shimmered in her eyes, as she was immersed in a memory from a few weeks before that fateful night. Without noticing the new additions to the kitchen she went about preparing the boys breakfast.

"Stel" Lindsay whispered to the woman next to her as they took a seat at the table and grabbed the freshly made coffee.

"Yeah"

"Something happened when we were upstairs."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at them" Lindsay pointed towards the men surrounding them. "They look as if they have just had an encounter with a particularly nasty suspect, they have that jaw clenching thing going on, not to mention their guns are next to their hands"

"Something must have set them off"

"Daddy, how come you guys have your guns out?" Lindsay asked her father, who sat at the end of the table staring at the envelope in his hands.

"Nothing Linds, just had a nasty encounter this morning that I don't want a repeat of anytime soon." Jackson reassured his daughter, forcing a smile onto his face he stuffed the envelope into his back pocket, thinking to himself that the next opportunity he got he would read it then burn it, before his daughter could even know about the damn thing.


	11. Chapter 11

After the events of breakfast, everyone was relieved to be free from the constraints of the house and out in the great Montana wheat fields that Danny, still didn't think could compare to the New York skyline, much to Lindsay's chagrin.

So 5 adults, not including Danny, and 2 children, including Danny, set off into the fields, with a ready packed picnic, thanks to Beth and her innate need to feed them all, as she felt they all looked far too skinny and needed to be fattened up right away, before they wasted away. When they arrived the fields seemed to swallow them up as they left the comfort of the large Ranch house and ventured into their first day of vacation.

The morning pasted with relative ease as the adults enjoyed to peace and quiet that came with the countryside, whilst Lindsay and Lizzie became best buds as Lizzie had so affectionately called them.

"Mommy, when can I go live with you in New York?" Lizzie asked as they walked away from the shade of the tree, they had earlier set camp up under.

"Well Sweetheart when I go back to New York, I will have to work for a while to catch up on any cases that we missed whilst we are here. Then in my spare time, I guess will be spent between decorating your room and watching football with Danny." Lindsay said as they planted themselves on the ground with their heads touching, but bodies facing opposite directions.

"Can my room be a Horsey room, coz I love Shadow, Grandpa said when I'm big enough that I can ride him all on my own, with no one behind me." Lizzie declared loudly as if she was trying to tell the whole world.

"Wow and just when will you be big enough little missy, cause I want you to stay my baby girl forever."

"I'll still be your baby girl, Mommy; just I will also be able to ride Shadow, without you behind me." Lizzie whined as she crossed her arms and pouted, knowing that her Mum couldn't resist her pout.

"Hey girls we're about to make Flack, go chase after some of the cows in the next field. Come join us." Danny called over, from where everyone else was sitting and waiting for them to join the group.

Hearing that they were about to make Flack go and chase after some cows, just to lighten the mood that still hadn't gone away since breakfast, had Lindsay and Lizzie on their feet and heading towards the tree in a matter of seconds.

Whilst his family and guests enjoyed themselves with a day in the fields, Jackson sat at in the lounge with the envelope from Austin taunting him in his hands, not having decided to either give it to Lindsay as Austin asked or read it for himself and burn the thing once he was done, leaving no more heartbreak for his daughter.

His curiosity got the better of him as he tore into the envelope and pulled out the well worn piece of paper, that looked as if it had been folded, unfolded and refolded many times over. Getting his glasses from the side table next to his chair, he placed them on and began to read.

_Dear Linds_

_First off I'll start off by saying how very sorry I am, I wish that I could go back to that night and stop it from ever happening._

_Whilst I was inside, things happened and I changed, I got help for my drinking problem and I now know the reason for my excessive drinking. Truth is that I couldn't handle beings Father, I was too young and immature and I always felt that you just got pregnant to keep us together._

_Now I know all that happened, was just as overwhelming for you as it was for me and in the end I had no right to turn to drinking. I became the in thing that I never wanted for myself._

_I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you and your parents, I now know that for all the mistakes I have ever made, each one of them has consequences, just so happens that this is the one that finally made me pay for faults and sins._

_I wish you would give the chance to be Father to little Lizzie, I know I didn't really try to be a good Father when we were together, leaving you to take care of the Twins and work 12 hours a day when you weren't on call. _

_Just give me a chance, please._

_Austin._

Jackson silently read through the letter twice, trying to figure out he really was sorry for what he had done and the amount of pain he caused them all.

Concluding that no amount of counseling would ever change that man from anything but a drunk bastard, Jackson chucked the letter into the fireplace and set it alight, sighing as the paper was reduced to nothing more than a pile of black ash, leaving no trace of the words that once adorned it.

Sitting back in his Jackson finally rests his eyes knowing that the one thing that would ruin his daughter's holiday had been taken care of and wouldn't be hurting her in the future.

The sounds of his Granddaughter laughter reaches his ears and he unconsciously smiles at her reaction to having her Mother back in her life, and the prospect of living with her in a new city with completely different surroundings to the ones she's used to.

Knowing that it won't be long before they reach the house and then the place would once again become a mad house, he took refuge in the peace and quiet, knowing that he had protected his family to the best of his ability and no harm would come to them.

Laughter filled the air as the group of adults and a child walked through the door, stilling laughing at only what, Jackson could guess. Their arms full off picnic baskets and rubbish and large smiles on their faces as they had just spent the first day of their vacation in peace and quiet, all of them hoping that this was the one thing they needed to get them back on track and ready for the sticky times ahead of them once they returned to New York and carried on with their everyday life. Though never forgetting the time spent on the Monroe Ranch, surrounded by good friends and family.


End file.
